


Waving Fish In Front of a Cat

by Kurakynr



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurakynr/pseuds/Kurakynr
Summary: “Incompatible conception of space-time and the logistics of teleportation. The hiraishin is a powerful technique. Better not risk breaking it.”Tobirama is painfully tempted to risk it anyway.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 458
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Waving Fish In Front of a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trees uprooted (considerable damage)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458474) by [Shializaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shializaro/pseuds/Shializaro). 



> This may be more a snippet than anything else, but I hope it entertains nonetheless.

“That wasn’t really teleporting?” Kako says with a shake of her head. “Not like hiraishin. The seal I used to transport you connects two predetermined points in space. It’s like a tunnel—one entrance and one exit.”

Tobirama asks Kako to elaborate.

Kako is silent for a moment. She carefully thinks over her answer before responding. “...I think about the world—space—differently. If I explain why...your hiraishin might break.” Kako says, sounding a bit sheepish. Yet, the utter certainty with which she speaks is unmissable.

Kako has avoided any of Tobirama’s attempts to discuss his hiraishin with her, but this is the first time she’s hinted as to why. Still, Tobirama is a bit skeptical. “Break?”

Breaking another seal master’s technique by sharing one’s understanding of the underlying concepts is not a normal hazard sealing collaboration. Tobirama has never heard of such a thing happening. How would that even theoretically be possible?

Kako would have to shake Tobirama’s understanding of the seal on such fundamental level. Try as he might, he can’t think of what could cause that kind of a mental shift. Something outside his frame of reference then?

Which, Tobirama supposes, is why Kako is reluctant to tell him despite her usual baffling perchance for sharing her knowledge. She is confident he won’t stumble upon it on his own so only Kako holds the keys to the hiraishin’s theoretical ruin.

“Break,” Kako affirms and elaborates. “Incompatible conception of space-time and the logistics of teleportation. The hiraishin is a powerful technique. Better not risk it.”

Tobirama is painfully tempted to risk it though. Curiously is his sin and knowledge is his vice. What secret could Kako share that would alter Tobirama’s own perception of reality to such a degree as to render his own technique unusable?

Kako _knows_ something.

She doesn’t suspect it. She doesn’t think. She _knows_ it.

Because otherwise Kako would not be this confident. She genuinely believes that sharing her understand of space and teleportation with him will break his hiraishin. And Tobirama is incline to believe her no matter how hard it is to wrap his head around the idea. Despite her protests to the contrary, Kako is a true master of her craft.

Tobirama still wants to know—consequences be damned. He doesn’t need hiraishin now. Tobirama has made dozens of jutsu, he can make a new ace technique to replace it if he has too.

“...Ask me again in a week.” Kako says, a resigned expression on her face. She knows what Tobirama is thinking.

“I’ll think it over.” Tobirama agrees. They both know what Tobirama will likely decide. Neither of them can resist new knowledge like that once they become aware of it. It’s like waving fish in front of a cat. Kako was no better with his prototype lightening chakra sword and the associated sealing notes.

(Kako is insistent that the final product will be called a lightsaber. Tobirama has no objections. Kako has several innovative ideas for improving on his original concept and Tobirama immensely enjoys working on Project Lightsaber.

They will have plasma swords capable of cutting through nearly anything and able to smite foes at range with lightening. They have the sealing for the individual states figured out. The current hurdle has been getting them to coexist stability.)

Nonetheless, Tobirama will take a few days to reconsider his course of action before taking the plunge though. The hiraishin is too a valuable technique to lose on an impulsive whim.

* * *

A week later, Tobirama is introduced to multiverse theory and space-time by a time traveler from a parallel dimension.

In related news, Tobirama will not touch his current version of hiraishin with a ten foot pole and is systematically destroying every single bacon-tag he’s placed. The odds of inter-dimensional invasion are astronomically low, but Tobirama is not going to add to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Tobirama upon learning the multiverse exists and going out of bounds is a thing that can happen would have different reaction than Shikako.
> 
> Sure, Tobirama is concerned about getting lost in the multiverse or time traveling to a point hundreds of years in the future where everyone he cares for is long dead, but Tobirama is more alarmed by the fact *other* people can cross between worlds.


End file.
